


Splashes and Box Jumps

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: The Leopard & The Lion [4]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass noticed that Enzo's been practicing a lot of flying moves lately, but he never knew why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashes and Box Jumps

Cass noticed that Enzo's been practicing a lot of flying moves lately. He's been pretty fearless. There was a while after coming back from his injury that Enzo never did more box jumps than he was asked. So one day after practice, when they're both just laid out in one of the rings, gulping in air and exhausted, he asks Enzo in between puffs of air, "Ay 'Zo, why ya been," he swallows a breath, "doin' all them," pats his own chest, "splashes an' dropkicks?"

Enzo turns his head towards Cass, says, "Cuz I know I can."

Cass makes that expression where he scrunches his lips and his eyes roll up to the side in that really goofy way, "We all knew that, but you never practiced like this. For the fans? Try'na impress Hunter?"

Enzo turns to face the ceiling, "Bro, it ain't for the fans. And it ain't for Hunter," and there's a moment of silence that feels ridiculously dramatic. Cass turns to the ceiling to see if Enzo got distracted by something, and when Enzo says nothing, he turns back towards his partner.

"I'm hopin' for an Air Jawdins endorsement," Enzo finishes. There's just the distant bangs of their colleagues practicing in the other rings, and then Enzo flinches upwards in alarm when Cass slaps him on the chest with a backhand, and he rolls over to find Cass curled away from him with his shoulders shaking. Then he hears him giggling.

Enzo flops back down on the canvas with a thump and says with a dopey grin on his face, "Yeaaaaahhh, laugh it up, big guy."

**Author's Note:**

> No beta looked this over, so let me know if you find grammatical errors and typos. I'm a proud fan that's known for a while that Enzo's able to fly, just been waiting for him to finally show the world on tv/network (and he did).


End file.
